playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Kat
This article is about the main playable character from Gravity Rush. For the minion, see Kat (Devil May Cry). Kat & Dusty are the main protagonists of Gravity Rush and are playable via DLC http://www.ign.com/articles/2012/11/15/first-playstation-all-stars-dlc-gravity-rush-starhawk in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. Their rival is Emmett Graves. Biography TIME TO SHOW 'EM WHAT WE'VE GOT, DUSTY! Unsure of where she comes from or how she got her fantastic ability to control gravity, Kat embarks on a quest to save the people of Hekseville from the invading Nevi. Accompanied by her feline companion, Dusty, she aids those in need while searching for answers to her mysterious origins, all the while gaining confidence in her powers. THE LEGACY OF KAT & DUSTY *''Gravity Rush'' Arcade Opening Rival Name: Emmett Graves Reason: unknown Connection: Both Kat and Emmett Graves fight extraterrestrial lifeforms, but in different ways. Kat flies herself by altering her gravity field while Emmett uses his jet. They also both debuted in 2012 and have yet to appear in more than one game. The two also somehow use power from the enemy: Kat uses Dusty's gravitational powers, which is derived from the Nevi, and Emmett is infected by Rift Energy, which creates the enemies of the Starhawk. Ending Gameplay Please see Kat and Dusty/Gameplay. Intros and Outros Introduction * Appears floating upside down, looks around, lands on her feet, and turns to face the camera. * Picks up Dusty, turns to the camera and smiles. Winning Screen * Twirls around and strikes a pose. Losing Screen Costumes Default Unlockable DLC Gallery Overtime-kat.png|Kat's look for PlayStation All-Stars Gravity_Attraction.jpg|Kat using a move entitled "Gravity Attraction" Gravity_Dash.jpg|Kat using a move entitled "Gravity Dash" Kat_Level_1.jpg|Kat using her Level 1 KatEmmettFearless.jpg|Kat and Emmett Graves fighting on Fearless. Hires_0003_epic.jpg|Kat's intro. 59317_382437701839931_1670881304_n.jpg|Kat vs Evil Cole capture-20121209-120014.png|Kat's level 3 Kat.png 8388360268 e9df4755a1 o.png Grkatdusty.png KatEmmettFearless.jpg Videos PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale - Kat Trailer-0 Trivia *Kat & Dusty are the first DLC character along with Emmett Graves. **They will be released on the 12th of February 2013, along with Emmett Graves, as part of the Overtime! DLC Pack. *Kat is the third character to speak a language other than English, the other two being Heihachi Mishima, and Toro Inoue. **She is also the second character to have a Japanese voice actor/actress, although she does not actually speak Japanese. Instead, she speaks in a made-up language that is intended to sound French. **Coincidentally, her voice actress has also voiced characters who have appeared in Mascot Fighters/free-floor platform fighting games. The Ice Climbers in the Super Smash Bros. series ''and Allen Walker (from ''D. Gray Man) with Akira Touya (from Hikaru no Go) in Jump Super Stars. ***The Jump crossover games on DS have no voice clips however. Also, only Allen made it into the sequel Jump Ultimate Stars, as the Hikaru no Go cast was scrapped. ***Ironically, Kobayashi also voices Constable Nelya from the Japanese version of Sly 2. Sly ironically appears in PSASBR. *Kat is the third female character revealed for the game. The first two being Fat Princess and Nariko. *Kat also appears as DLC in Hot Shots Golf: World Invitational (Japan only) and LittleBigPlanet 2. *They are currently the only playable character who has originated from a handheld instead of a console. **Not including LittleBigPlanet 2, this game marks Kat's first appearance on a console. *In the trailer her name is written as "Kat & Dusty", although the announcer only says "Kat". *Kat and Dusty are the third characters revealed to fight as a duo, the first two being Jak and Daxter and Ratchet & Clank. *Kat is the third character who can glide around the stage when in her Level 3 super, the other two being Light Jak and Beast Cole. *Kat (along with Dusty) is the second character to be rendered in cel-shaded animation, the first being Sly Cooper. Kat uses power from the enemy while Evil Cole absorbs the power of the main antagonist of his second game, The Beast and uses his power during his Level 3 . References Category:PSASBR Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:First-Party Characters Category:Gravity Rush Category:DLC Category:PlayStation Vita Characters